


The Eyes Behind the Masks

by Smallbell



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallbell/pseuds/Smallbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna follow strange readings to a seemingly normal pizzeria. What they discover is alien tech running amok and the serial murder of children from years before. They must put themselves into danger in order to fix this problem, but will they be able to do so before someone else is hurt. Plus how to solve the murder mystery that has long since gone cold and all but forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Though this is a crossover you can read it without having seen or played Five Nights at Freddy’s though it is best if you have watched Doctor Who. This takes place during the first FNAF game and right before episode “Midnight” in Doctor Who season 5. Spoilers from the FNAF series, you have been warned.

 

 

 

Eyes Behind the Masks

 

 

                “What are we doing here?” Donna asks, as she follows the Doctor down a mundane street in the outskirts of a seemingly random city.

                “I told you Donna, the TARDIS picked up anomalous readings coming from this area and we need to track them down and remove whatever it is that is causing the issue.” The Doctor explained not looking up from his cobbled together hand held scanner.

                Donna just sighs as she follows him around a corner and almost runs into him as he stops. “AH ha!” He says, pointing to a building across the way. “The readings are coming from that restaurant there! Fancy a bite of pizza Donna?”  

                Donna grabs hold of the Doctor’s arm. “We can’t go in there!”

                “Why not?” The Doctor asks, a puzzled look crossing his face. He looks from the restaurant to Donna and back again. “Looks like a perfectly fine family place. ‘Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria’…. Bit odd maybe, but……”

                “No Doctor you don’t understand. That place is for kids.”

                “So?”

                Donna sighs and rolls her eyes. “No normal adult would go into a place like that unless they had a kid with them, or were meeting people for a kid’s birthday party. The only adults that would go to a place like that would be pedophiles.”

                “Really?” He asks, confused look on his face as he looks at the restaurant again. “Looks like a fun place to me. A barrel of laughs.”

                “You would think that.”

                The doctor just shrugs and pulls out his wallet with the physic paper. “There is always my favorite way in… ‘Health and Safety’”  

                Donna shrugs and they make their way across the road to the restaurant. As they approach they notice a sign pinned to the door.  “Closed for the day due to complete Health and Safety inspection. Will open tomorrow. Sorry for any inconvenience.” The Doctor reads.

                “So much for that idea.” Donna states folding her arms.

                “Weeellll… it can’t work every time I suppose.”

                “So what is your brilliant idea now, Spaceman?”

                “I’m sure to think of something.”

                “Right…..” Donna says, rolling her eyes and turning to walk back the way they came. “Come find me when you figure it out. I wonder if they have a café or something around here.”

                “Donna! I’ve got it! Brilliant foolproof plan!”

                “That was quick.” Donna says turning.

                The Doctor comes over waving a piece of paper in Donna’s direction. He holds it out for her to read. “Now Hiring Part Time Night Watchman.” Donna glances over at the Doctor with a look of disbelief. “You seriously believe you can get them to hire you as their night guard?”

                “It would be perfect! I’d be alone for hours to snoop around without anyone to bother me or get in the way.” The Doctor says heading towards the TARDIS.

                “I’m not saying being the night watchman would be a bad idea. I’m saying I doubt you could convince them to hire YOU to be the night watchman.”

                 “I can be very convincing when I want to be.” The Doctor defends.

                “On what planet? You’re not exactly the type of person they are looking for.”

                “How do you know that?”

                “Have you even had a job interview before?”

                “Weeeellllll…” The Doctor says, rubbing the back of his neck.

                “Do you have any idea what questions they are going to ask you? Or what documents they will want? Or the reason you want to work there?”

                “I’m sure I’ll figure something out.”

                “I’m sure you will… probably involving breaking and entering.”

                “You’ve never complained before.”

                “How about a bet?” Donna says, turning and crossing her arms. “I bet you that they will hire me rather than you.”

                “Really Donna, I highly doubt that.”

                “Then what do you have to lose.”

                “Alright then, what do you want, if… and I say IF you win and they hire you over me.”

                Donna thought for a moment. “I want you to take me somewhere to just relax, like a spa or a resort. No running for my life, no saving the world, and no stopping evil doers.”

                The Doctor makes a sound of utter disgust. “But that’s boring!”    

                “That’s what I want when I win.”

                “When?! What do you mean when you win?”

                Donna just grinned at the Doctor. He sighs and rolls his eyes as he opens the door to the TARDIS. After throwing his over coat across the hand rail he plops down onto the captain chair with his feet resting on the console. “Alright when I win, I want two weeks without you complaining about ANYTHING. No complaints whatsoever.”

                “Fine!” Donna declares. “It’s a bet. I’m going to enjoy my two weeks at a spa.”

                                                                              ~DW~ 

 

Two Days Later

                “I can’t believe it!” The Doctor fumes as he walks into the TARDIS. “How can they just hire you on the spot?! And right after they interviewed me! I purposely got my interview first, yet they still just turned around and gave you the job!”

                Donna’s grin is so wide it nearly splits her face in half. She walks in holding a small stack of clothes with a black cap with the word ‘Guard’ on top, as if she is carrying a trophy. “Don’t feel too bad.” She smirks. “I’ve been to hundreds of interviews. I knew exactly what they were going to ask, and what they wanted to hear.”

                The Doctor sits in the captain chair with his arms crossed sulking. He grunts in her direction, and refuses to meet her eye.

                “Well I should get a nap before I start tonight, since I start at midnight. See ya!” She says with a wave as she heads down the halls of the TARDIS, practically skipping. 

                The Doctor sits with his arms cross with a sour expression on his face for another minute before pushing off the seat with a huff and going around the console. He once again pulls up the newspaper reports on the restaurant and any other information he has been able to gather. He might as well go over it again. Since he isn’t certain what they will find once they enter the pizzeria tonight. There appears to have been a series of mysterious disappearances linked to the restaurant several years previously, as well as a few incidents involving the animatronics. How much truth can be gleaned from the small local newspaper is uncertain. 

~DW~

 

A few hours later Donna re-enters the control room dressed in a back security guard outfit, her hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck with a ball cap to top it all off. “What do you think?” She ask spinning around. “Not really my style, but black is sliming. Not that anyone is really going to see me in this….”

“Well then Allonsy! Don’t want to be late.” The Doctor says, not even bothering to look at Donna as he grabs his coat and heads out the door.

Donna just sighs and rolls her eyes before following the Time Lord out the door. He doesn’t say anything along the way to the pizzeria, walking fast enough that Donna has to lengthen her stride to keep up with him. “What ya going so fast for?”

“I figure if we get there a bit early you’ll have time to make sure the cost is clear before you let me in the back.”

Donna just shrugs. “Why not? Always good to be early I suppose.”  

                Donna walks up to the back door of the pizzeria and knocks loudly, the sound resonating through the building. After a few moments she can hear the soft sound of footsteps before the door swings open with a creek, revealing a greasy haired boy in his early twenties wearing the same uniform as Donna, though this boy obviously doesn’t care too much about his appearance since his shirt is dirty and untucked. Donna also notes that he has the lazy demeanor of an annoyed teen that would rather be anywhere else. “Yo.”

                “Hi, I’m Donna. I’m supposed to start working tonight.” She says offering out her hand to shake.

                The boy just shrugs and rolls his eyes before beckoning Donna inside. She follows him into a small room with doors on either side, a desk with a fan, and a single video screen, showing a view of what appears to be a stage with robotic animals.

                “Here’s the time clock.” The kid states as he punches his time card.

                “Hey wait!” Donna calls as the kid picks up a back pack. “Don’t I get any training or something? It’s my first day! Shouldn’t someone be here to tell me what I need to do?”

                The kid shrugs. “There is a message on the machine for you to listen to. Just watch the cameras and don’t let anything happen. Easiest job there is.”

                With a vague wave the kid leaves Donna alone in the dark restaurant. She taps her toe and waits five minutes before going to the back door and opening it, and flashing her light three times into the dark night. After a short while the Doctor makes his way over, a grin on his face.

                “That didn’t take long at all.” He states as he enters the building.

                “Yeah it’s weird. Instead of someone training me they just left me here. Though there is some kind of message for me to listen to.”

                “Then by all means let’s have a listen.” The Doctor says, flopping down on the only chair in the office and placing his feet upon the desk.

                Donna sighs and rolls her eyes at him before pushing the button on the answering machine to play the message that has been left for her.

“Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?”

The Doctor rolls his eyes listening to this man ramble on about seemingly nothing of consequence.

“Uh, let's see,” The man on the answering machine continues. “First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred-“

“What?” The Doctor shrieks dropping his feet to the floor.

“…..a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

“WHAT?”

“Blah blah blah,” The message continues unaware of the Doctor’s reaction. “Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

“So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?”

                “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?!”

“Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll pro… most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

“This man can’t be serious!” The Doctor exclaims.

“Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.”

“How can any sane individual think that this is normal?!” The Doctor yells as he paces. While Donna has taken the chair, looking extremely pale. “I need to listen to that again.” The Doctor says as he pushes the button. This time though he is completely silent all his attention on the words the man says, his face getting madder and madder by the second.

As soon as the message finishes once more the Doctor is on his feet and headed out one of the doors. “We need to put a stop to this before anyone else gets hurt.” Donna follows behind him, torch in hand as they head into the main dining area and up onto the stage.

The Doctor does a quick scan on all of the animatronics before doing a more in depth exam on Freddy. “Do you think we are safe out here?” Donna asks, as she glances around shining her torchlight around. “I mean I’ve worked in some awful places, but this one takes the cake.”

“I should figure out how to knock out all these…. Animal thingies…. So that we don’t get ambushed while I’m figuring out what has happened here.”

“Yeah that might be a good idea Spaceman.”

The Doctor just shrugs and he zaps Freddy in the back of the neck, a small puff of smoke filling the air before the bear falls to the floor. “Let’s see what you have in here, shall we?”

The Doctor pulls off Freddy’s chest cover and Donna lets of a gasp, and steps back. “Is that what I think it is?” She whispers.

“Oh I’m so sorry little one. Yes Donna. That is the remains of a child that has been stuffed into this suit.” The Doctor replied solemnly.  “I think we found the children that went missing from this place several years ago.” He continued looking at the other suits. Swallowing the lump in his throat he starts to examine the electronics around the child’s skeleton.

While he is probing the animatronic Donna steps away so that she doesn’t have to see what they discovered inside that suit. Her eyes keep darting between the rabbit and the chicken on either side of the Doctor. Then around the dark room, her light only proving minimally useful. As she turns back towards the stage her light lands upon the face of the chicken, whose head is now turned to the side, looking at the Doctor.

“Doctor!” She whisper yells. “That one just moved!”

The Doctor’s head pops up and look up at the face of the yellow animal. “Hello there!” He says, doing his best to sound friendly. Without looking, he places the chest cover back on Freddy and sonics it back on. “I was just looking at your friend here. I hope you don’t mind.”

Chicka the chicken takes a step towards the Doctor. The Doctor steps back and off the stage. “I wasn’t doing anything to hurt your friend.” He states as Chicka bends over and touches Freddy. After a moment the lights behind his eyes flicker on and a slightly creepy song starts to play.

“Donna,” The Doctor whispers as he backs away from the stage. “I think we should….. RUN!”

Grabbing hold of her hand the Doctor pulls Donna along the hallway back toward the security room. He practically flings her into the room before entering himself and slamming the door down behind them. As Donna tries to catch her breath Chicka’s face can be seen through the window.

“Now that is just creepy.” She states.

The Doctor looks at it, a scowl on his face. “I’m so sorry for what happened to you, but I can’t allow this to continue.”

“Doctor please explain.”

“Someone murdered small children here and put their bodies into the animal suits.”

“I got that part.”

“Inside each suit is a Neural Psychic Relay. It allows a programmer to program a computer with just their thoughts.  What it is doing in this century I haven’t a clue. Maybe someone scavenged it from an alien crash sight. Or it could have come through the rift in Cardiff and been sold on the black market.”

“Forget what it is doing here for a minute.” Donna says. “What does that mean for here and now?”

“Well….” The Doctor cringes while rubbing the back of his neck. “Humans have a lenient Psychic ability. By the time most children reach puberty it usually has faded into almost nothing. But young children have the most potential. After a person dies their mental Psychic energy lingers for a while. Especially if the death is traumatic and emotional. Very soon after such a death these children’s bodies were put into those animal suits. The Psychic Relay read that Psychic energy and converted it into a program. Since the main program is on during the day it supersedes that of the children’s but at night the program created by the children’s minds becomes active.”

“Doctor, are you saying the ghost of those murdered children are controlling the suits?”

“Not their ghosts, not really. More like their telepathic signature. Their brainwaves were basically copied and put onto the hard drive of those-”

“But why are they attacking people.” Donna interrupted.  

“Security guards.”

“What?” 

“Not people Donna, Security Guards. My guess is that a guard did this to them. Children often don’t look past the uniform to see a face. All firefighters look the same, just like police officers and security guards. They are confused, hurt, angry and sad children, who are trying to lash out at the person who hurt them, but unsure about who that is.”

“When you put it that way it sounds tragic. How can we help them?”

“Well…..” The Doctor says as he flops down onto the one chair in the security room.  “Could disable the relay and wipe the children’s mental patterns from the database.”

“Isn’t that like killing what is left of them?”

“They are in a living hell, they need to be put to rest.”

Donna nods her head from side to side trying to come to terms with the idea. “But…”

“The problem is…” The Doctor continues. “I can only do one suit at a time. I can’t have the others sneaking up on me from behind while I’m working. I need to figure out how to isolate one of them so that I can work on it without being interrupted by the others. I’m sure I can think of a plan before tomorrow night.”

“What about the killer?”

“Hum?”

“The murderer! The person who killed the children in the first place.”

“That is a human crime-“

“So we ignore it!” Donna yelled.

“You didn’t let me finish. We need to let the local HUMAN authorities deal with it. I can’t solve every human crime across your planet. After we disable the neural relays you quit and make an anonymous call to the police about bodies in the suits, and let them deal with it.”

“It doesn’t seem like enough.”   

 

 


	2. Night Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night for the Doctor and Donna at Freddy's Pizzeria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something new writing this fic, and have found I am not good at writing suspense. Please keep that in mind. I hope everyone who reads enjoys.

   

 

             For the rest of the night the Doctor scribbled on various papers that were lying about the office. Drawing diagrams and writing notes in English and sometimes his own language. Donna didn’t pay much attention to what he was writing though, instead watching the cameras, religiously, and shutting the doors whenever any of the animatronics came near. Always getting creeped out when they would look directly into the camera. Almost like they could see threw the lens back at her.

                Once the clock on the wall rang 6am, the animals calmly walked back to their spots on the stage and stood motionless once more.

                “Doctor,” Donna said, poking him in the arm. “Day shift should be here any moment.”

                “Oh right! Can’t let them see me.” Donna let him out the back door, only minutes before sounds of the front door unlocking resounded through the building.  Donna smoothly managed the shift change then headed back to the TARDIS. Once inside she didn’t spot the hyperactive alien, figuring he must be somewhere tinkering on a device or two that would help them take care of the problem with the animatronics.

Donna figured she would only be in the way headed to her room to sleep. Or more accurately attempt to sleep. She kept seeing that small skeleton stuffed inside that bear suit. That poor child had been murdered, and they weren’t looking for the killer. Donna didn’t care how the Doctor put it, those children’s spirts, souls, ghost, or whatever were trapped inside those things trying to avenge their deaths. Donna just knew that they had to do something to help.

Though what she could do in order to help was a question. She had never investigated a murder before. With a sigh Donna gets back out of bed and ties a robe around herself before going to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. If she can’t sleep she might as well do something productive. Once armed with her jumbo cup of liquid caffeine she sits down at the small desk in her room. The laptop there always worked at connecting her to the internet, no matter where the TARDIS was. Donna figured it was similar to what the Doctor had done to her phone.

Using her considerable office skills Donna managed to put together a reasonable file together, regarding the pizzeria and the missing and murdered children. Donna only wished she could get her hands on the original police reports. It was back in a time when everything was paper only, and with her luck it hadn’t been converted to digital.

Donna looked over at the clock and was astounded to find that it was 8 pm local time. She had been working all day and hadn’t even noticed. She back to the kitchen to get something to eat before crawling back into bed. She needed some sleep before tonight.

~DW~

 

Once Donna was ready for work she grabbed a large hand bag that was sitting on her bed and went to meet the Doctor in the control room. “What have you got there?” He asked pointing to the bag slung across her shoulder, before going back to examining the hand held device in his palm. 

“I few things, namely a different shirt.”

“Why?”

“You said those things are attacking security guards, I figure I should get out of the uniform when I can.”

The Doctor pockets his device, “Donna, once we start messing with the animatronics I very much doubt they will care what you are wearing. They are likely to attack on sight.”

“I hope you have a plan for dealing with them.”

“Of course…. Well when I say of course I mean kind of…..”

“Oi, Spaceman! What are we going to be doing?”

The Doctor pulled a device out of his pocket that looked like a cross between a cylindrical power cell and a light up toy children’s puzzle. “When this is activated it sends out a pulse that will disable any of the animatronics within a 25 meter radius. I am unsure about how long they will be disabled. It may depend on several factors including how deep their programing is, how active they were in the first place, their proximity to the pulse when activated-“

“What then?” Donna says cutting the Doctor off before he lists the dozens of factors.

“Then we take one of the animatronics into the security office and I will work on it. Using my sonic I can disable it more completely while I work. I am uncertain how long it will take me to reprogram and erase the children’s mental signature. It is likely to take a few hours. I probably will only be able to do one tonight.”

“Couldn’t you use the psychic whatever to program it? Like they were programed in the first place.”

“Linking my mind up to the system could be dangerous.  I believe it has likely been over loaded and possibly damaged, I really don’t relish the idea of-“

“Alright, I get it. Let’s get going before we are late.” Donna said, stepping out of the TARDIS into the cool night air.

The Doctor follows her, catching up after a few steps so that they end up walking side by side. “You know the use of these animatronics reminds me of the elaborate puppet shows put on by the inhabitants of planet Tambra. Puppetry is considered one of their favorite art forms. I really should take you to see one of their shows. The intricate use of pulley systems is quiet amazing, of course having six working hands is always helpful. I’m always surprised that they don’t get their arms tangled in the wires and such…..“ The Doctor continues on and on until Donna cuts him off.

“We’re here.”

“Right.”

Just as the night before Donna relieves a board adolescent from the security office. Waits an anxious ten minutes before letting the Doctor in the door.

                “There is another message on the machine,” Donna informs him. “I think we should listen to it. Might give us some more information.”

                The Doctor nods, and heads to the security office, Donna not far behind, as she keeps looking in around the deserted restaurant. Once in the office the Doctor pushes the button to play the message.

                “Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

                Donna flicks through the cameras quickly locating each of the animals.

“Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?

“We can run out of power!” Donna yelps, looking around to locate the power indicator.

“I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course.

“OF COURSE!” The Doctor echoes sarcastically.

“I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

                “I didn’t realize that there was a character behind that curtain.” Donna says as she pulls of the camera for Pirate Cove. Showing the star pattered curtain with a sign in front saying “Out of Order”.

                The Doctor sighs angrily. “Well we better get to work.”  

                “Wait he said something about running out of power.” Donna says, pointing to the indicator on the desk. “I don’t understand how we could run out of power. Isn’t this building part of the city power grid?”

 “Apparently they hooked this place up to some kind of generator at night. Whomever came up with that idea was clearly not thinking straight. This is totally a rubbish set up. Really who would think that it is a good idea to-“

“Doctor! The rabbit thing is coming down the hallway towards us.”

“Oh so it is. Maybe we should let him get a bit closer, shall we?”

 “What?!”

“That way we won’t have as far to move him in order to get him into the office.”

“Oh, yeah, good idea.” 

Donna’s eyes were locked onto the flickering monitor, while the Doctor simply leaned his head out the door way to gaze down the hall at the approaching purple figure. Its glowing yellow eyes are all that he can see among the dark shadow. As it steps closer the eyes grow brighter and flicker.    

“Hello there!” He greeted, stepping out into the hallway. “I’m the Doctor. Can you understand me? I’m here to help. I know what you’ve been through is terrible, and I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry. But I can’t allow you to hurt any more innocent people.”

“Shouldn’t you knock it out now?” Donna hisses.

“Not yet,” the Doctor replies, keeping his eyes on the approaching threat.

“How about now?”

“Not yet.” He repeats as the animatronic steps closer. He reaches into his coat to pull out his cobbled together device. It steps closer and the Doctor pushes the button, electricity dances over the rabbit animatronic and it falls forward. The Doctor side steps as it falls to avoid being crushed.

“See!” He exclaims to Donna with a manic grin. “Works like a charm.”

Donna just rolls her eyes and sighs. “So let’s get this thing in here.”

Grunting with the effort they manage to get the bulky animal suit into the office. The Doctor uses his sonic to remove the face plate and start to access the programing. Donna sits at the desk and pulls up the security monitors. “How long are the rest of the robots going to be out?” Donna asks.

“Depends.”

“Give me an estimate?”

“Oh an hour or so, give or take.”

                “We can just use that thing again to knock them all out anyways. So I really don’t need to worry about it.”

                “Well….not really.” The Doctor says, standing and rubbing the back of his neck.

                Donna glares over at him. “What is that supposed to mean Spaceman?” 

                “If you use it again while I’m working on this one it will erase all the progress I made in reprogramming it.” 

                “Can’t you just save your progress?”

                “Donna it’s not like your average computer desktop! Just keep an eye on the security cameras and close the doors when you need to. Piece of cake.”

                “Piece of cake, he says.” Donna mutters under her breath. “It’s not like the building is full of killer robots or anything.”

                The night progressed slowly. Painfully slow. Every sound had Donna jumping. She felt like she couldn’t relax for a moment. Chica the chicken was the only one that moved much, but after a while Donna noticed that the curtain in pirate cove opened up just enough for a pair of glowing eyes to peek out. She never saw more than that, and she didn’t want to. Chica standing at the window, with a crazed look in her eye was enough to convince Donna that any sane person would quit this job and never come back.

                Donna breathed a sigh of relief when the Doctor declared he was done at 5:30am. “About time!” She cried. “Day shift will be here soon.”

                The Doctor merely shrugged and pulled out his cobbled together device. “Now that I’m done reprogramming this one it is safe to use this, so that…. Well that” indicating the menacing chicken through the window. “Doesn’t attack us as we take this one back to the stage.” 

                Donna groans, “That thing ways a ton.”

                The Doctor ignores her as he pushes the button deactivating all the nearby robots. “Come on, let’s move.”

                Donna sighs once more as she leans over to help lug the animatronic back out where it belongs. They manage to place it near the stage as the clock strikes 6am. “Close enough.” Donna declares. “We need to get you out of here before day shift shows up.”

                Donna lets him out the back door without incident. Breathing a little easier she only has to wait a little while before her replacement arrives, ending her second night at Freddy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: When I first saw some Freddie/Doctor Who fan fiction I thought it was weird and couldn’t work, but after I thought about it and read a one, by a user that no longer on the sight, I realized it could work, if done right…. I got all the phone guy calls from http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Phone_Guy they are complete transcripts from the game.


End file.
